


Hawke Down

by SweetSass228



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Celebrations, F/M, Fenris can't handle romance, Romance, and Hawke is the angsty one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSass228/pseuds/SweetSass228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleanna Hawke is finally being appreciated for all her hard work after she saves the Viscount and his son. During the celebration, Hawke reflects on some things when she see someone in the crowd.</p><p>Later, Hawke suddenly doesn't feel too well after meeting with some guests and her companions scramble trying to fix her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke Down

**Author's Note:**

> I just started playing DA2 and I REALLY LOVE FENRIS. I love him even when he leaves you because that has so much potential for stories like this! This one will hopefully be much shorter than my other fic that I'm working on and I hope I can finish it up quickly.
> 
> This story involves Hawke and Fenris' relationship before and after he leaves her during 'that night'. I guess this could be between Acts 2 and 3 since Leandra is here. I might add some tags later on as I work on it. Enjoy!

Hawke fumbled once more with her silk ribbons around her waist and _once more_ cursed the Orlesians and their damned fabrics. The silks were a beautiful gift and Hawke never actually meant to wear them, just place them somewhere nice so she could admire them. 

But today was special and Leandra insisted that her daughter look her best for the viscount... as well as half of Kirkwall. 

Hawke had managed, with both Varric and Aveline's help, to intercept a message between a group of assassins that were planning to murder Viscount Dumar and his son along with many other innocents. Varric got the message to her and Aveline while Aveline's guards herded the assassins into one spot for one big bloodbath. Hawke had sent word to the Viscount beforehand so he could seek shelter while Hawke did all the dirty work.

Now the Viscount wished to show his gratitude publicly by offering Hawke a reward and granting her a special trophy for her hard work. Hawke was glad that someone was finally appreciating all of her hard work and not complaining for once but she was very much against the 'public' part. Her mother, however, thought that it would be a good way for her daughter to get some more publicity for herself. Soleanna Hawke may have shared her mother's sharp tongue and compassion but she certainly didn't share her interest in politics and things similar to that. Leandra had gotten them the estate and Hawke relied on her mother to keep it for them while Hawke went out to get the gold for the family.

As if the very thought summoned her, Leandra knocked three times on the door and then barged in without giving Hawke time to respond.

"Look at you, not even dressed yet! Where would you be without your mother?" She fretted, turning Hawke around and taking the ribbons from her hands so she could do them properly.

"I'd be living in the slums with a rat as my best friend?" Hawke mused with a smirk, holding her arms out to her sides so her mother could work. She could hear her mother tsk behind her but Hawke knew she was smiling. Ever since Bethany had gone with the Grey Wardens, Hawke had to take care of herself as well as her mother. And Hawke always had a joke or two to get her mother smiling.

The smile fell from Hawke's lips at the thought of her sister. Hawke wouldn't admit it to just anyone, but she'd been scared in the Deep Roads. More scared than she'd ever been. She'd already lost Carver and Soleanna was determined not to lose her baby sister. Hawke would have done anything to save Bethany and that included giving her to the Grey Wardens. There had been the chance that her sister wouldn't survive whatever initiation the Grey Wardens gave her but they'd had limited time to decide. It'd been months until they'd heard anything from Bethany after that, but as soon as she read the neat handwriting in a letter sent to the estate, Hawke could finally relax and release all the tension in her body.

Her sister was obviously unhappy with the Wardens, and Bethany made sure her sister knew it, but Hawke didn't regret it one bit. Bethany would have been dead without the Wardens and Hawke didn't know any good jokes that would have helped Leandra after something like that.

Hawke was brought back by the sound of her mother's voice but only managed to catch the end of her sentence.

"I asked if you were looking forward to this." Her mother repeated when Hawke asked. Hawke only responded with a vague noise that was a mix of uncertainty and what was assumed to be boredom or carelessness. 

"Well you'd better get used to it. You've made quite an impression on this city, Soleanna, and you deserve to be praised for it. I want you to know, I'm proud of you. So very proud." Her mother finished tying the red ribbon around Hawke's waist and turned her around to take a look at her. Her eyes beamed with pride and Hawke saw her try to subtly wipe away a tear. Leandra brought her daughter closer and embraced her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

It reminded Hawke of when she was younger and one of the older Lothering boys was picking on her twin siblings. She'd failed to avenge her siblings and ended up breaking a bracelet her father had given her. She'd been so mad that she'd taken on the whole gang of boys; they didn't stand a chance against the enraged Hawke. When her parents found out what she'd done, her mother scolded while her father was practically bursting with pride. It hadn't been the best situation for it but her father had told her that she was a very strong and brave girl. Her mother, after having calmed down, had held Hawke exactly like she was now. Hawke had never remembered being so proud of herself and her siblings made it even better by holding onto their big sister for as long as they could, thanking her and telling her how cool she'd looked when she practically threw that Davis boy into the pond.

Hawke chuckled and eventually pulled away from her mother's embrace. "Come, mother. We have guests that will be arriving soon." Hawke smiled and turned to walk out when her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not so fast, young lady. I see that little speck of red on your nose, don't think I'm letting you walk out like that. You're not taking one step out of this room until that's gone." Her mother lightly scolded while bringing her back to the mirror and showing her the large spot on the bridge of her nose. 

Hawke rolled her eyes but did as her mother said, grabbing a cloth and dipping it in the small bucket Orana had brought her earlier. She stood in front of the mirror and lightly scrubbed until the red blotch was gone, feeling the watchful gaze of her mother behind her.

"There. Am I presentable now, mother?" Hawke turned around and waited as her mother's assessment began. She circled her like an animal watching its prey, poking and prodding at her until she nodded and stepped back.

"Beautiful. Oh, Soleanna, you make me so proud." Her mother pressed a few more loving kisses to Hawke's forehead and then lightly tapped her cheek. "Now come, the people of Kirkwall are waiting for you."

Her mother gestured to the open door and walked out with Hawke jogging after her after one more quick look in the mirror to fix her hair.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Waiting in the hallway near the estate's front door was Hawke's favorite dwarf to drink with. Varric greeted Hawke with a smile and a whistle.

"Hawke! I barely recognized you under all of that shiny stuff. So used to seeing you covered in blood and armor." Varric's remark made Hawke laugh while Leandra lightly rolled her eyes.

"Oh Varric, you make me swoon with your sweet words!" Hawke placed the back of her hand on her forehead for affect, still laughing at their playful banter.

Varric chuckled and then stepped forward, observing the fancy ribbons around Hawke's waist. "Well, you certainly outdid yourself, didn't you? I thought you said these were just for looking." He noted, lightly pulling at the red Orlesian silks. 

"It's a big day isn't it? Why not treat myself a little?" Hawke smiled as her mother lightly swatted at Varric's hand. She shot him a light-hearted glare and Varric only smiled and shrugged.

"Well, the public is waiting for you. The Viscount and his son arrived a few minutes ago and I don't think it's best to keep them waiting." Varric turned to open the door, holding it open for the ladies to walk through. 

 

The Viscount and his son, along with some advisers of his, were waiting in the back gardens with a small crowd that had already gathered. Hawke had paid some extra money to give her mother a nice garden, complete with rows of roses, tulips, and even a small platform with a staircase so you could observe the entire garden. Nothing too big but Leandra adored the garden.

"Ah, messere Hawke! It is so wonderful to see you again." The viscount smiled at the new arrivals, stepping forward with his son, Saemus.

"It is good to see you alive and well. How are you feeling, you and your boy?" Hawke replied with a question, looking between father and son.

"We most likely wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. In fact, many wouldn't be alive without you, Hawke. I'm very pleased that you allowed us to have this little ceremony." The Viscount, smile never gone from his face, gestured to the growing crowd of people that were entering the gardens. 

"It _is_ rather nice for people to acknowledge me in a good way. Well, most people do."

The viscount chuckled while his son remained silent but Hawke caught that little smile that he tried to hide.

"If you would like to start, it seems as though the gardens is quickly becoming crowded. We shall begin the ceremony whenever you are ready." Father and son gave a polite bow and began to weave through the crowd to get to the small ledge that overlooked the gardens.

"Well, looks like that's my cue to step out of the spotlight. She's all your's, Hawke. Try not to embarrass yourself up there."

"Thank you, Varric. I'm suddenly so filled with confidence that I think I might burst." With a smile and a laugh, Varric made his way to near the back of the crowd while Soleanna and Leandra made their way to the front. The people made a path for the two women, some even bowing in respect to Hawke as she went by. It was quite a significant change compared to her first year in Kirkwall but Hawke could think of worse things that could've happened.

When Hawke and her mother made it up the steps and to the viscount's side, the crowd fell into hushed whispers and then into complete silence. The viscount began a speech that Hawke tried to listen to but naturally ended up gazing out into the crowd and trying to pick out familiar faces. She only spotted a few she knew or recognized, the rest were most likely there to share gossip or to see the Hero up close.

She caught something out of the corner of her hair and squinted slightly to see at the very back of the crowd. She could see Varric leaning against a pillar with Merrill next to him, who was waving excitedly at Hawke. Aveline was next to her with a proud smile on her face, akin to a mother watching her daughter be praised. She could see Anders lurking right behind Aveline, with a hood covering most of his face. It made Hawke happy that her friend decided to risk his own safety just to see the viscount say good things about her in public. She'd have to reward him handsomely later on, maybe even get him a little kitten.

Then there was Isabela, broad as daylight with all that gold covering her. She was smiling that smug little smile she always had and gave a brief wave to Hawke when they locked eyes. Hawke nodded in acknowledgement as she couldn't really do much but stand there and act like she was paying attention. If she squinted, Hawke could see another shape in the shadows. But the only other companion she could think of that hadn't caught her eye was....

Soleanna could see him now without having to stress her eyes. That snowy white hair. The tan skin. He had even brought his sword, which she could see leaning against the wall next to him. Fenris had always been vigilant, no matter what. A surge of what she could only describe as a mixture of happiness and sudden nervousness flooded her body. Fenris very much disliked social gatherings of this sort but he'd come anyway to watch.

She could still remember their night together. Very vividly, in fact. Sometimes she woke in the middle of the night, kicking off the too-hot covers and pacing while trying to get those images out of mind. That night meant a lot too her and she wondered how he felt now. It was hard to let him walk away like that, watching him walk right out of the estate without so much as a glance her way. But he'd needed his time alone and she knew that pushing him would only make their situation much worse. She'd given him his space after that and tried to be as friendly and as civil as possible. She wanted to mean so much more to him but if his feelings didn't match hers, then Hawke had to face the cold, hard truth and cover up the hurt with her wit and clever jokes. She'd always been good at that.

She was pulled back into the real world as the Viscount turned and gestured for Hawke to step forward until she was standing right next to him.

"To honor her bravery and commitment to Kirkwall and the Free Marches, it would be my pleasure to present this handcrafted pin of the Hawke lineage to Soleanna Hawke. May she continue to serve the good people of our city and may the Maker continue to look upon her and bless her." The Viscount stepped down as he was speaking and his son, Saemus, replaced him. He held the pin for Hawke to look at for a few moments and then very carefully pinned it onto her shirt. 

Saemus stepped down and Hawke stood there as the crowd roared for her. It brought her great pride to know that these people were honoring her for the good that she had brought to Kirkwall. When Hawke looked out into the crowd and saw the proud, happy faces of her friends, she knew that she belonged in Kirkwall now and she planned to continue being this city's hero for as long as she could.


End file.
